unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus '''is the Greek God of the skies, storms, lightning, thunder, rain, air, law, order, justice, destiny and fate, as well as the ruler of Mount Olympus and the gods, after the defeat of his father, Cronus. He has two brothers, Hades and Poseidon, and is the father of Perseus and Hercules, among many others. Mythological information Zeus was the god of the heavens and ruler of the Olympian Pantheon. He overthrew his cruel tyrant of a father, Cronus, and banished him to the depths of Tartarus, in the process releasing his fellow brother Gods and sister Goddesses, who had been consumed in their entirety by their father in an attempt to prevent the prophecy of his children overthrowing him from being fulfilled.Fortunately for Zeus, his mother, Rhea, hid him away from his father by having a giant eagle take him away to the care of his grandmother, Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth. When he grew to manhood, he freed his siblings from their father's belly, and the six of them joined forces to overthrow their father. He then drew lots with his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, to determine who would rule what realm. Zeus won the draw, and became the Lord of the Sky and Air, as well as the Supreme Ruler of the Gods. His signature weapon is the thunderbolt, and with it, he was the most powerful God of all; nothing could stand against him and his thunderbolts. He hurls his thunderbolt a thousand miles and never misses his mark. He is married to Hera, but is notorious for sneaking down to rocky Greece to woo mortal women. Hera constantly tries to prevent this, and to catch Zeus in the act. While she was unable to punish her all-powerful husband for his infidelity, she always persecuted the female who had had the misfortune to catch her husband's eye with all her powers.Despite his incredible infidelity, Zeus was also known to punish those that lie or break oaths. Apart from his titles as King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky, he was also known as the Cloud-Gatherer, the Rain God, and the Thunderer. His breastplate was the Aegis; his familiar was the Eagle; his tree was the Oak. He is also represented as the God of Justice and Mercy; the Protector of the Weak, as well as the Punisher of the Wicked. Powers & Abilities Zeus is among the most powerful of all Greek gods. *Electrokinesis' - Zeus can control and manipulate lightning and electricity, and was even able to mutate people with these elements; once using them to transform King Acrisius into Calibos *'Aerokinesis' - Zeus is able to control and generate air and wind. *'Pyrokinesis' - Zeus can create a powerful "whip" out of fire. *'Atmokinesis' - Zeus can control and mentally affect the weather, generating various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. *'Immortality' - Zeus can never grow old or die. *'Invulnerability' - Zeus is immune to physical damage. *'Teleportation' - Zeus is able to move from one place to another instantly, regardless of distance or location, without occupying the space in between. *'Superhuman Strength' - Zeus possesses divine strength; he can battle Titans, smash stone, and bend or break steel. His godly muscles exert many tons of power, enough to bring down mountains or even move whole planets without effort. *'Superhuman Senses' - Zeus is known for having an all-seeing eye. *'Shapeshifting' - Zeus can shapeshift to become other people, or even animals such as eagles. *'Superhuman Speed' - Zeus is able to run fast. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Zeus can run periods of time without being tired. *'Healing Factor' - Zeus can heal himself from any battle. *'Flight' - Zeus can fly anywhere he wants to go. *'Healing' - Zeus can heal others. *'Resurrection' - Zeus can revive the dead. *'Telekinesis -''' Zeus can get things using his mind. *'Vortex Breath' - Zeus is able blow things away with super breath. *[[Power Immunity|'Power Immunity']] - Zeus is immune to the powers of other beings,except of other Divine Beings. Category:Supernatural Category:God Category:Myths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Olympians Category:Greek Category:Deities Category:Gods